A True Test
by Blood Storm
Summary: Kagome enters the well yet again after Inuyasha's pride gets the best of him. Something horribly wrong happens to the well and Kagome finds herself in the middle of the Texas. Can she deal with the new problem and learn why she isn't home? And what of Inu


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and _never_ will.

The gang just left a small agricultural village in which they had yet again beaten off and defeated an evil demon from destroying the town and its inhabitants. A job well down, at least for some of them.

"Damn, she was an awesome fighter!", gawked Inuyasha as he was reliving last night's encounter with a women priestess.

He walked with his head held high and eyes looking into the distance. With every battle he fights, his technique and confidence rose but with all things good, bad always follows. He also acquired quite a cocky attitude or more so than normal.

Last night was well done by any standards though. With the knowledge of the women and Inuyasha's strength, the demon was killed and Kagome was yet again out of danger's hands. There was something there between the two, at least that's what the priestess thought as she continued all last night to convince him to stay with her and forget his journey.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes back to the village and saw that it was indeed still intact. He liked to admire his handiwork but with all his talk over the one girl he refused to have any relationship with her after everything was over. Something stopped him from pursuing her any further.

"She wasn't that impressive," mumbled Kagome who was trying to assure her more than anyone else. She watched them last night as the women threw herself at Inuyasha. She was hurt by Inuyasha's more than common interest in the _other_ women.

Miroku, the perverted monk, gasped in disbelief at Kagome's comment. "She could have turned a stone into a diamond just by sitting her beautiful..." but before he could finish his declaration, Sango "accidentally" dropped her fist onto his head.

"You sicken me," Sango declared as she removed her fist from his indented face.

Miroku secretly smiled at Sango's actions knowing the truth behind them, partially at least. Her jealousy was not needed because there was no women anywhere he would consider above his secretly cherished Sango. Miroku at least understood a women's heart in a small sense. Inuyasha was another story. This is why what happened next was a common problem in the group.

"She looked a hell of a lot better than you Kagome. You could do better without those stupid school clothes on. Something more traditional would compliment you more." he explained. He obviously did not read the simplest book on treating a women because rule number one states, _your women is always number one and cannot be compared with any other of the female species._

"What?", yelled Kagome who stopped walking and glared a very evil stare at Inuyasha.

"You know what I mean." he exclaimed. Inuyasha who didn't like to admit he was ever wrong mumbled under his breath and just loud enough to be heard, "At least I didn't have to save her again and again like some people"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha with intense furry, "That's it! SIT Inuyasha! Sit! Sit Sit"

Before Inuyasha could even find which way was up in the massive hole dug by Kagome's strength over him, Kagome was long gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Why can't Inuyasha be civil towards me? thought Kagome as she ran towards the well. For once I want to save him. She knew that day would never come. She was just a simple mortal with nothing special except a built in shard detector. That's how she felt around Inuyasha and that's how she was beginning to feel about herself.

"Sometime's I wish..." Kagome thought aloud, "that I could be more like..." she continued in a whisper, "more like Kikyo... he never treated her like she was nothing...always with respect"

Tears stung her face as she was reminded yet again of how different she was from Inuyasha's first love, the one she could never be. She reached the well in record time. She needed a few days to think and to recover from Inuyasha's horrible words. She always comes back to him. Something pulls her back to that well in present time and brings her back. She just wondered what that was.

She climbed down the rocky portal and fell into its vast depths. Before you could say "Holy Shit", Kagome found herself in a very foreign land. Huge, grazing cattle circled around the well she poked her head out of. She could feel the hot breath that exerted from their nostrils. She was never this close to one before, much less this many. Just when she was about to head back down into the well and hopefully back to a place she recognized, a hand grabbed her out and onto the horse that he rode. "Hey!" let me go!" demanded Kagome.

"I wouldn't be making demands little lady when you just came out of _my_ well." a rough voice called from behind her. She looked back to see a stubble faced man with a strange hat gazing back at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.

"Why does she always leave? So like her, wench," asked Inuyasha who was nursing his wounds recieved from Kagome's goodbye present.

"Because..your an idiot," Miroku proclaimed, "Why do you treat her like that? That's no way to show her your true feelings." Miroku knew he was going to pay for what he just said so he ran behind Sango.

"My WHAT?" yelled the mad half-demon. He chased Miroku from behind Sango and they continued to run around her until she had to stick out her foot and trip both of them. "I know that if Kagome doesn't return soon, I'm gonna throw myself at the mercy of the sea before I deal with the two of you for too long," declared the demon slayer. "I wish you wouldn't say that Sango," Miroku replied as his eyes gazed into hers. His tone was low and sincere, "That's not something to joke about"

"Geesh..why don't you throw you and your sappy words into the ocean Miroku so I don't have to listen to them," Inuyasha mocked and he looked away from the scene.

The hostile tension continued as the incomplete group tried to deal without Kagome.


End file.
